Encounters Part 2
Encounters Part 2 Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money. Encounters Alexandra Thompson had walked out of the grocery store after buying the groceries for the week. She looked up for a bit watching as a black jeep drive up and park. She didn't get a good look at the people that had just drove up and she put in her last bag inside her car. She looked up when the two men were passing and saw someone who she thought had left a week ago and she said his name before she could stop herself. That couldn't be him because he looked like the man who had just left, but this one was a younger version of him. She watched as the two men stop and turn to her. "How do you know Jarod?" The older man said to her. She was scared. She was a little scared after Miss Parker and some other people had wanted to know where Jarod was at and did she know where he was going. She wondered if they were from the same place the trio had came from, but then thought if they were why would they have a Jarod look-alike. She wondered if this was one of his brothers that he had talked about. She knew that she had to find out. "Who are you?" She asked. "I am Jarod's father." The older man said and nodded towards the younger version of Jarod when he introduced Jeremy as Jarod's brother." She was surprised to meet a part of Jarod's family. "Hi. I am Alexandra Thompson. Jarod helped me when I needed it and I am very grateful for what he did for me and my family." She looked at Major Charles as she said this. "He told me about being separated from his family when he was younger. I felt so bad for him and for you too. I hope that you will all be together soon. I don't know who's chasing him, but I bet they are chasing you too. I met a woman and some other men who wanted to know where Jarod was heading to last week." She stopped for a minute and watched, as the older man wasn't really that surprised in hearing that his son had helped her when she needed it. Her husband was charged with a crime that he didn't commit and Jarod had helped him get out of it. Their seven-year-old twins were happy to have their daddy back. She never got to thank him after what he did. "If you ever get to talk to Jarod. Tell him Thank you from Alexandra Thompson. I never got to thank him." Jarod's father said that he would thank his son when he talked to him and smiled. "I better get going. I need to get my children and then go home. It was nice meeting you and Jeremy. I hope that you can be a family." She turned to the cart to take it towards the rest of the carts. The End Author's Note: I wanted to do a fic as the main character being just this character, but then I thought it wouldn't have been a pretender fic if it was just an original character. It had to have a pretender character as the main one and decided just to do this as a second chapter.